


From Dusk 'Til Dawn

by amathela



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-28
Updated: 2006-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy will always have to make the hard decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Dusk 'Til Dawn

"Don't do this." She had given up trying not to cry; let him think she was weak, if he liked. He would be right.

"Do what, love?" He was smiling, and maybe that was the worst of it. When he smiled, he looked like himself, and when he looked at her like he used to, like he was looking right through her, she almost thought she couldn’t do it.

She closed her eyes. Breathed. Opened them.

He was still there; the demon hadn't replaced him. That was all right.

"Come on, pet," he said, and moved forward. "Let's dance."

He hit her, and she felt the blow land, hard. Different tears stinging her eyes, now, she looked at him again. He was standing so close she could smell him, and he smelled like her.

He hit her again, and this time it took her longer to recover. Not much; only a moment. She could taste blood.

"Come _on,_ " he whispered. If he had been alive, she would have felt his breath on her cheek. "Fight back. I know you like it rou-"

As the dust settled, a clock chimed twelve times in the distance.

_Miles to go 'til dawn._


End file.
